WTNOF Episode 1: Deathshead's Compound
It's 1946, with the Nazis now having the upper hand in World War 2, the Allies make a last ditch effort to end the war and win. They make a run on the Nazi's source of their super advanced technology: Deathshead's compound. B.J. Blazkowicz is leading the charge along with Fergus Reid. This mission is more or less like a tutorial knowing how to complete small jobs, shoot enemies and even explore the environment. The mission will begin when Fergus wakes up B.J. and the plane their in comes under heavy anti-aircraft fire. Fergus will then tell you that the fuel pod in the left wing is on fire and will tell you to get into the tool cabinet and get a pair of pliers and bailing wire, head to the tool cabinet to get these tools. Head into the Fuel pod and be careful of the fire, once you press the square button, B.J. will clamp the burning fuel line. After securing the fuel pod, Fergus will then tell you that the plane is losing altitude and need to drop weight, once the door to the cargo bay opens, head toward the cargo bay. Then, use your knife to cut the straps off the cargo. Pay attention to the red colored shapes. Once the cargo is dumped, Fergus will then tell you to head back to the Cockpit, but there will also be a scene where the Flak will hit the side of the plane and you will take damage. But it's not much to really bring you down. As you get back to the Cockpit, Nazi jet fighters will come and attack. Fergus will then tell you to man the front Turret. This will be your first taste for shooting. Pay attention to the jet fighters, they're small and fast, making them very difficult to target. The first phase of this battle is just the Nazi jet fighters, the second phase will have P-51 Mustangs chasing them, mind your aim and make sure you don't shot down any of the Mustangs, once you shoot down enough Nazi fighters, one will come straight for you. leaving you with only 20 health points. There will be a brief cutscene where Fergus resuscitates B.J. and hands him a small first aid kit, take it as you will need the health at this point. Then, another plane will come in front of Fergus' and B.J.'s Once Fergus tells you to pull the lever which retracts the radar on the plane (in the picture above), pull it. There will then be a scene where the plane in front of yours is hit by Flak and takes a nose dive, until Wyatt calls for help, then Fergus tells Wyatt what to do to level the plane, and then tells him that they're coming onto his plane. When Fergus tells you to open the side door, go to the door and open it. Then, Fergus will jump out and a brief cutscene will come when Flak will cause the Mustang to spin out of control and onto your plane, losing more health. Then, run and jump onto the other plane. Warning: If you don't run and jump, you'll die. One you're in the other Plane, you can talk to Prendergast and a cutscene will appear. Then, head to the Cockpit, but make sure you pick up the small and large First Aid Kits along the way. Once in the Cockpit, Wyatt will be on the floor overwhelmed with panic. Fergus will then tell you to pick him up and make him come to his senses. After that, the Plane is near Deathshead's Compound it'll crash and another cutscene will appear and B.J. will be taken out of the water by a Panzerhund. Compound Walls 1. A few seconds after the Panzerhund throws B.J. into the wrecked Cockpit, the yellow phone will go off. It's Fergus, answer the phone and Fergus will tell you about the Panzerhunds, and about the nearby turret which is the only means of destroying the mechanical monstrosities. Use your knife to destroy the box (which contains a medium First Aid Kit) when you reach the door, a Panzerhund will come down, Run and press the circle button to slide under the Panzerhund and escape (if you don't, it'll kill you). Jump into the water (pick up the First Aid Kits if you need them) and swim where you see a hole that'll get you out of the wrecked plane. Then swim to the other piece of the plane where the turret is (find the yellow diamond) and then climb up the ladder to get into the turret. 2. The Panzerhunds are obviously bigger and slower targets than the Nazi jet fighters you faced before, so you shouldn't have any problem targeting them. Just be fast, if they get near the turret, you're toast. After destroying the Panzerhunds, get out of the turret and meet up with the rest of the team. Fergus will tell you that a nearby Machine gun nest is pinning them down, B.J. must destroy it so they can proceed. You'll be equipped with a Submachine gun, Run across the nearby trench (while avoiding the explosions) and head down the hole on the other side of the trench. Dive down the hole and eliminate the Nazi Soldiers and pick up the light armor on your right. Then head into a doorway behind you. In this room, is the Machine gun nest. There's also a grenade box, pick up at least 1 grenade and use it to destroy the Machine gun nest (you can pick up more grenades in the box if you like). Dive down the hole after the machine gun nest is destroyed and you'll find a light ammo bag, fill up your light ammo reserves and head to the door and use the L1 button and hold down on the Left control stick to lean down and shoot the soldier on the other side of the door, and the door will open, eliminate the soldier. Then head outside and eliminate any Nazi soldier that get in your way, then head up to the top of one of the towers and then proceed to the trench, be careful of the Kamphunds and soldiers that are in the trench. Eliminate the CO and the other soldiers inside the other tower and pickup the Handgun on the table. Use the silencer and venture out of the tower and eliminate the Nazi soldiers and COs. There's a weapons shed on the far side of the wall. Inside there's a bomb. There are 2 ways to use the bomb and into the Bunker. You can use the bomb on the heavy metal door and take the action approach, or on the room full of rockets and sneak your way in. Bunker (Click for full size image) 1A. If you choose to blow up the metal door, be ready for the Nazi Soldiers on the other side. Eliminate the CO so you can bring an end to the firefight quickly. 1B. If you choose to sneak inside the bunker take the underground sewers until you each the grating (pictured), climb out of the grating and eliminate the Nazi soldiers. Either way you go, Fergus will tell you that the Nazis are using Anti-Aircraft guns and you must eliminate them. 2. After eliminating the Nazi soldiers, head up the stairs. You can also take the heavy machine gun nearby for more firepower. 3. Eliminate the Nazi soldiers on the next floor up and head up the stairs nearby. 4. On the Next floor eliminate the Nazi Soldiers and proceed to the first Anti-Aircraft gun and eliminate the operator. 5. As you eliminate the Anti-Aircraft operator (and if you so choose), you can use the gun to eliminate the Stomper. 6. Eliminate any Nazi Soldier that is in this area and head up the stairs. Once up the stairs, be careful of the soldier manning the heavy machine gun. Once dealt with, eliminate the second Anti-aircraft gun operator. 7. Man the Anti-Aircraft gun to destroy the debris that blocks the way. 8. Once you reach the metal door, a Panzerhund will come out and attack you, use the assault rifle to get him off. Then, Wyatt will come and destroy the mechanical beast. He'll also ask you that he'll pick you up. Head over to Wyatt to proceed to the next segment. Deathshead's Compound (Click for full size image) There'll be a cutscene where Fergus informs the team of the primary mission: Eliminate Deathshead. Before heading into the compound, B.J. and some other team members need to climb a wall and find the controls to the main gate of the compound. Select the assault rifle and eliminate any Nazi soldier that is guarding the wall. During the climb a plane will crash into the compound and causing some rocks to fall hop left to avoid the rock. A Nazi soldier with a heavy machine gun will be guarding the wall behind one of the windows. If you have some grenades left over, throw one to eliminate him (make sure you don't hit the bars on the window) if not, approach carefully and use your assault rifle. 1. One inside the compound, head to the nearby ladder. 2. Head down the ladder and you'll be at the gate controls. 3. Pull the lever in the picture to open the gate for Fergus and Wyatt, then head down either the 2 holes. 4. There's a doorway that'll lead to a small room and hallway, if you want to eliminate the COs quietly, take this path. After the COs are dealt with, proceed to the north until you reach a picture of Deathshead. 5. Here, you can go up by 2 ways, there's a winding staircase you can take, or re-position the sword on the knight to the left and take a secret passageway (you'll find an Enigma Code). 6. Once you get to this window here, keep in mind of the Nazi Soldiers down below. once on the other side, Fergus will tell you that they need help in the courtyard. Head over there. 7. Be careful of the 2 Nazi Soldiers carrying a heavy machine gun eliminate them as soon as you see them. 8. Here, man the Heavy Machine gun to easily eliminate the Nazi Soldiers, oh and mind one behind the Swatstika banner as he can be hard to target. After the Nazi soldiers are dealt with, head to the crashed plane. In the wrecked plane, the rest of the team can't get out due to a big metal beam in the way, Wyatt will throw down a small metal beam. Use it to help move the big metal beam. After that, the team will jump to the other side, after Prendergast and Blondie, it'll be your turn, run and jump to reach the other side. Incinerator After a brief fall, the team gets back on their feel (except for Prendergast who broke both of his feet) As soon as Wyatt tries to open the door, he unknowingly turns on the Incinerators, you have a short amount of time to evacuate the room. 1. When Fergus and Blondie open the other door, they realize that there's a keyhole and tell you to find the key, open the drawer on the left (in the first picture) to find the key. Open the walls and pick up Prendergast to evacuate. 2. Inside the other room, Blondie is killed by an Ubersoldat. Double wield the assault rifle and aim for the pipes on it's shoulders, than shoot his head once he's taken his mask off. 3. After defeating the Ubersoldat, Wyatt will inform that somebody's coming into the incinerator. It's Deathshead, and he'll activate the walls and they'll get closer, there's nothing you can do and will make another cutscene appear. After a while, Deathshead will give you a choice on who will be his latest victim. The choice is up to you. But remember your choice will effect what abilities and collectibles you will find for the duration of the game. Whoever survives will throw you a pipe from one of the machines, and will be attacked by an Ubersoldat, use the pipe to eliminate the Ubersoldat. After eliminating the Ubersoldat, the incinerators flare up, use the pipe to knock out the incinerators. After that whoever survives realize that the whole place will blow up and must evacuate, and get you out of your cuffs. If it's Fergus, there will be a keypad by the window. If it's Wyatt it'll be a doorlock. Hotwire the keypad (or pick the door lock) to escape.